board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Brand You Trust the Most in
At the urge of SantaRPG, KCF started a topic series asking B8 to list the brand of particular goods or services that they trust the most. Previous Results 'Shoes' Most Trusted - Nike and Asics Honorable Mentions :*Reebok :*Vans :*New Balance :*Adidas 'Orange Juice' Most Trusted - Simply Honorable Mentions :*Tropicana :*Florida Natural :*Minute Maid 'Laundry Detergent' Most Trusted - Tide Honorable Mentions :*Xtra :*Unspecified Store Brand 'Toothpaste' Most Trusted - Colgate Honorable Mentions :*Crest :*Aquafresh 'Condoms' Most Trusted - Durex and Trojan Honorable Mention :*Sultan 'Eggnog' Most Trusted - Dairyland Honorable Mentions :*Evan Williams :*McNamara 'Laptops' Most Trusted - Asus Honorable Mentions :*HP :*Apple :*Lenovo :*Dell :*Sony 'Body Wash' Most Trusted - Irish Spring Honorable Mentions :*Old Spice :*Axe :*Dove 'Razors' Most Trusted - Gillette Honorable Mentions :*Parker :*Wilkinson 'Video Game Consoles' Most Trusted - Nintendo Honorable Mentions :*Sony :*Sega 'Web Browser' Most Trusted - Mozilla Honorable Mention :*Google 'Cellphone Service Provider' Most Trusted - Verizon Honorable Mentions :*Sprint :*AT&T :*T-Mobile 'Batteries' Most Trusted - Duracell Honorable Mention :*Energizer 'Beer' Most Trusted - Heineken and Coors Honorable Mentions :*New Belgium :*Yuengling :*Boston Beer Co. :*Magic Hat :*Stone 'Printers' Most Trusted - HP Honorable Mentions :*Epson :*Canon :*Lexmark 'Headphones' Most Trusted - Sennheiser Honorable Mentions :*Sony :*Bose :*Koss :*Beats By Dr. Dre :*Audio Technica 'Video Game Controllers' Most Trusted - Sony Honorable Mentions :*Nintendo :*Microsoft 'Deodorant' Most Trusted - Old Spice Honorable Mentions :*Axe :*Speed Stick :*Degree :*Mitchum 'Peanut Butter' Most Trusted - Jif Honorable Mentions :*Skippy :*Peter Pan :*Kraft 'Bottled Water' Most Trusted - Poland Spring Honorable Mentions :*Dasani :*Arrowhead :*Deer Park :*Aquafina :*Crystal Geyser :*Evian :*Ice Mountain :*Volvic :*Smartwater :*Unspecified Store Brand 'Cereal' Most Trusted - General Mills Honorable Mentions :*Kellogg's :*Post 'Pizza' Most Trusted - Pizza Hut Honorable Mentions :*Papa John's :*Little Caesar's :*Stevie B's :*Gordiano's :*Milano's :*DiGiorno :*Sbarro 'Hats' Most Trusted - Valve Honorable Mention :*New Era 'Body Spray' Most Trusted - Axe and Febreeze Honorable Mentions :*Tag :*Victoria's Secret 'Media Player Software' Most Trusted - VideoLAN Honorable Mentions :*Nullsoft :*Windows :*Apple :*KDE 'Media Player Devices' Most Trusted - Apple Honorable Mention :*SanDisk 'Gum' Most Trusted - Trident and 5 Honorable Mentions :*Dentyne :*Wrigley (Juicy Fruit/Big Red/Winterfresh/Doublemint/Spearmint) :*Stride :*Big League Chew 'Pain Relievers' Most Trusted - Tylenol Honorable Mention :*Advil 'Fast Food' Most Trusted - Wendy's Honorable Mentions :*Subway :*In N' Out :*Arby's :*Chipotle :*Carl's Jr. :*Qdoba :*Burger King :*KFC :*Jack in the Box :*Taco Bell 'Jeans' Most Trusted - Levi's Honorable Mention :*Mavi 'Ramen' Most Trusted - Maruchan Honorable Mention :*Nissin 'Soda/Pop' Most Trusted - Coca-Cola Honorable Mentions :*Pepsi :*Dr. Pepper 'Cigarettes' Most Trusted - Marlboro Honorable Mentions :*Camel :*Peter Jackson :*Popeye 'Energy Drinks' Most Trusted - Red Bull and Monster Honorable Mentions :*Rockstar :*5-hour Energy 'Cell Phone Manufacturers' Most Trusted - Samsung Honorable Mentions :*Nokia :*Motorola :*RIM 'Hot Dogs' Most Trusted - Hebrew National Honorable Mentions :*Nathan's :*Oscar Mayer :*Ball Park 'Virus Protection Software' Most Trusted - Avast Honorable Mentions :*AVG :*Norton :*MSE :*ESET :*Kaspersky 'Shampoo' Most Trusted - Head & Shoulders Honorable Mention :*Pantene 'Dog Food' Most Trusted - Purina Honorable Mention :*Pedigree 'Cable Service Providers' Most Trusted - Cox Honorable Mentions :*Shaw :*Rogers :*Comcast :*AT&T 'Coffee' Most Trusted - Starbucks Honorable Mention :*Folger's 'Desktop PCs' Most Trusted - Dell Honorable Mentions :*eMachines :*Gateway :*Compaq :*Asus :*Alienware 'Movie Studios' Most Trusted - Pixar Honorable Mentions :*Warner Bros. :*Studio Ghibli 'Salsa' Most Trusted - Mrs. Renfro's and Pace Honorable Mention :*Tostitos 'Operating Systems' Most Trusted - Microsoft Honorable Mention :*Linux 'Potato Chips' Most Trusted - Lay's Honorable Mentions :*Doritos :*Pringles :*Cape Cod :*Miss Vickie's :*Old Dutch 'Car Insurance' Most Trusted - State Farm and Geico Honorable Mentions :*Nationwide :*USAA 'Bagels' Most Trusted - Einstein Bros. Honorable Mention :*Sara Lee 'LCD TVs' Most Trusted - Samsung Honorable Mention :*LG 'Ice Cream' Most Trusted - Ben & Jerry's Honorable Mentions :*Breyers :*Häagen-Dazs 'Internet Service Providers' Most Trusted - Verizon Honorable Mention :*AT&T 'Non-Fast Food Chain Restuarants' Most Trusted - Chili's Honorable Mentions :*The Keg :*Red Lobster :*Applebee's :*T.G.I. Friday's 'Amusement Parks' Most Trusted - Six Flags and Disney Honorable Mention :*Cedar Fair 'Cookies' Most Trusted - Nabisco Honorable Mentions :*Famous Amos :*Keebler 'Comic Book Publishers' Most Trusted - Marvel Honorable Mentions :*DC :*Image 'Airlines' Most Trusted - Southwest Honorable Mentions :*Korean Air :*Delta :*United :*WestJet 'Lip Balm' Most Trusted - Burt's Bees Honorable Mentions :*Blistex :*Vaseline :*Carmex 'Vodka' Most Trusted - Grey Goose Honorable Mentions :*Pinnacle :*Russian Standard :*Smirnoff :*Stolichnaya 'Tortilla Chips' Most Trusted - Tostitos Honorable Mention :*Mission 'Breath Mints' Most Trusted - Altoids Honorable Mentions :*Ice Breakers :*Tic Tac :*Listerine Strips 'Chinese Food' Most Trusted - P.F. Chang's. Panda Express, Ollie's, Chopstick, and Wow Bao No Honorable Mentions 'SUVs' Most Trusted - Toyota and Ford No Honorable Mentions 'Bakeries' Most Trusted - H-E-B Honorable Mention :*Great Harvest 'Cars' Most Trusted - Toyota Honorable Mentions :*Ford :*Honda :*Volvo :*Hyundai :*Chevrolet 'Racing Video Games' Most Trusted - Nintendo Honorable Mentions :*Polyphony Digital :*Criterion Games :*Naughty Dog :*Codemasters 'Sports Video Games' Most Trusted - EA Sports Honorable Mentions :*2K Sports :*Camelot :*Sports Interactive 'Fighting Video Games' Most Trusted - Capcom Honorable Mentions :*Namco :*SNK Playmore :*Ark Sys. :*HAL Laboratory 'Platforming Video Games' Most Trusted - Nintendo Honorable Mentions :*Insomniac :*Naughty Dog 'Action Video Games' Most Trusted - Ubisoft Montreal and Capcom Honorable Mentions :*Rockstar North :*Platinum Games 'FPSs' Most Trusted - Valve Honorable Mention :*EA DICE 'Strategy Video Games' Most Trusted - Intelligent Systems Honorable Mentions :*Firaxis :*Blizzard :*Westwood Studios :*Creative Assembly 'RPGs' Most Trusted - Squaresoft and Atlus Honorable Mentions :*BioWare :*Square-Enix :*Bethesda Category:Topic Series Category:Board Projects Category:User Projects